thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidney Gets Lost
Sidney Gets Lost was the fourteenth episode of the second season of The Adventures on Sodor and was the final episode of the series until it was eventually cancelled. Plot Note: This story is (and will remain) unfinished. Work on the new Little Western Extension project was pretty hard, and Duck and Oliver were being rushed off their wheels, Donald and Douglas occasionally helped out on the line, but they were busy elsewhere, Fergus had also recently helped with the line's construction but since then, he went back to work at the cement works. So the engines felt restless and needed help badly. "Oh, I can't work any longer." moaned Oliver. "We need another engine, that's what." observed Duck. "Aye, we do indeed." agreed Donald. "Ever since Fergus left ta branch line," said Douglas, "work's bin very complicated 'ere." "I kinda wish he could come back to help." sighed Oliver. "Aye, but he's back at work at ta cement works noow," huffed Donald, "we're gonna need someone else." "But who?" asked Douglas. "Um…" None of the engines could think of an answer, but an idea soon flew into Duck's funnel. "I know, I'll go and see the Fat Controller," he said. "Surely he'll agree to have another engine help us." "Och, do be quick noow," panted Douglas, "we're all in serious need o' help." "No need to rush, you know." chuckled Oliver. "Quite right!" agreed Duck and he puffed away to speak to the Fat Controller. He arrived at Knapford station where the Fat Controller was waiting. "Um, excuse me sir." said Duck as the Fat Controller turned to face the pannier tank. "Hello Duck, is anything wrong?" he asked. "Well, my branch line's been very busy lately because of the new Little Western Extension and we're all being rushed off our wheels, so I wanted to ask if it would be okay if we had another engine to help out on the branch line?" The Fat Controller thought for a moment. "Very well," he agreed, "but first, I must see which engine is currently available right now." "Alright sir," replied Duck as the Fat Controller walked into his office and checked a paper with a list of the engines' names. "Now who's available right now?" pondered the controller as he checked his list. "Percy's at the steamworks and Fergus is back working at the cement works and…" But he paused for a second. "Oh wait, here's an engine, but oh, it's Sidney, his short-term memory loss could cause confusion, and he's the only engine currently available on this list." So the Fat Controller walked out of his office. "Duck, I've found an engine to help you on your branch." "Who is it sir?" asked Duck, waiting eagerly for the Fat Controller to respond. "Sidney will be helping you." replied the latter. "Sidney!" gasped Duck, he knew that Sidney's forgetfulness would cause confusion. "But he'll just keep forgetting where or what he has to do sir." "Well, he's the only engine available on the list, so Sidney it is, I'm afraid," The Fat Controller sighed, "but even if he does forget, just remind him of what he needs to do." "Yes sir, thank you sir." muttered Duck as he puffed off back to the extension project, the Fat Controller drove away in his car to the dieselworks. At the works, Sidney was being repaired by Den and Dart, one of his wheels had flattened after he had driven over a pin lay on the rails. "Uh, how long will this take Den?" Sidney asked the Hydraulic diesel. Den rolled his eyes. "Not long now Sidney, can you stop um… uh." "What he means is, you've been asking us ten times now how long it'll take to repair you." finished Dart. "Wait, where am I again?" asked Sidney, all of a sudden. "In the dieselworks you buffoon!" roared Den. "Woah, keep your cool Den," soothed Dart, "though at least you finished a sentence that time." "I know, I uh… well, what I meant to say is that-" "What you mean is Den, you were just angry that time." "Well… yes." replied Den, blushing a little. Then the Fat Controller pulled up in his car. "Den and Dart, how long will it take for Sidney to be repaired?" he asked the two diesels. "Not long now sir," replied Den. "What he means is, the repairs are nearly finished sir." cut in Dart. "Great to hear," smiled the Fat Controller and he walked over to Sidney. "Sidney, you are to work on the Little Western." "The what?" asked Sidney. "The Little Western, you know Duck's branch line," chuckled the Fat Controller, "you are to help on the new Little Western project." "Project?" exclaimed Sidney. "Oh uh, of course sir, but I uh, I don't know the way." The Fat Controller sighed. "Oh Sidney, you know exactly how to get to Duck's branch line, you've been there before, don't you remember?" "Have I?" came the confused response, the Fat Controller just face-palmed and walked over to his car not wanting to speak anymore. "Um, sir?" said Den concerned, but the Fat Controller had already drove away. "Wait… What just happened?" asked a confused Sidney, but Den and Dart both rolled their eyes together and refused to reply. "Is anything wrong?" Still no reply. It wasn't long however, before Sidney's wheel was mended. "Uh… where are we going again?" Sidney asked his driver, who face-palmed. "Don't you ever listen?!" he snapped. "The Little Western aka Duck's branch line!" "What was the shouting about?" asked Sidney, but his driver just snorted and didn't respond. Sidney oiled out of the dieselworks, still confused and unsure where to go. A few minutes later, he had arrived at a junction, there were two tracks; one led to Duck's branch line and the other led to the Main Line. But considering Sidney's short memory, he didn't know which way to go. "Um… which way do we go driver?" "Uh…" The driver thought for a moment, he hadn't been to the Little Western in a while and couldn't quite remember the route. "I assume it's that way." he said pointing at the track on the left. "Okay, thank you driver," puffed Sidney and he went down the left track, but unbeknownst to both him and his driver, he had travelled down the line that headed towards the Main Line. Sidney was chugging happily along the line, singing a little tune to remind himself where he needed to go. "Ha ha ha, he he he, a very special job for me. All the way to Duck's branch line, to help with the extension project on that line." Meanwhile back at the Little Western Extension, work length was increasing and the engines were becoming more and more restless. "Och, this is gettin' too hard." moaned Donald. "When will Sidney arrive, Duck?" asked Oliver. "He should be here by now," replied the pannier tank, "but I can assume he's gallivanted off somewhere else considering he has short-term memory loss." "Why would the Fat Controller even choose that blasted diesel anyway?" Oliver grumbled. "Excuse me, Mr. Oliver," said Toad, "but why are you always suspicious against newcomers?" "Well, there are a few ways why Toad," replied Oliver, "when Fergus worked on the line, instead of working, he went to talk to the miniature engines and now Sidney's helping, he'll end up at some other place I can tell you that." "Quiet doown all of ye," said Douglas who was shunting flatbeds of sleepers nearby. "We have work ta do." "Aye, dinna get distracted by anyone else." added Donald. "Yes Douglas!" puffed Oliver and all the engines got back to work. Meanwhile, Sidney was travelling cheerfully along the Main Line, still unknown that he was on the wrong track. "Uh, where are we going again driver?" "Ugh, the Little Western!" he spluttered. "Oh, thanks for reminding me." chuckled Sidney, but the blue diesel wasn't paying attention to a red signal nearby. Suddenly, a whistle blasted in the distance, it was Murdoch who was taking a goods train to the Other Railway. Wait a minute, he's on the same line as me. thought Sidney. "He's on the wrong line." "Don't you mean we're on the wrong line?" scowled his driver. "Us?" "Get out of my way!" shouted Murdoch as he was approaching Sidney, but the latter was unsure of what was going on. "Wait, what's happening again?" asked the blue diesel to himself. "We need to get out of Murdoch's way!" boomed his driver. "Oh yes, but uh… doesn't matter." and Sidney reversed back down the line to the red signal to let Murdoch pass. "What are you doing on my line, you silly diesel?!" barked Murdoch. "Sorry Murdoch, I didn't see you nor the red signal." Sidney apologised, but Murdoch just snorted as he headed on his way. But Sidney's expression quickly turned into a confused one. "Wait, what just happened then?" But his driver sighed and didn't respond. "And uh, where are we headed again?" The driver felt like he would fume with rage. "THE LITTLE WESTERN!!!" he bellowed. "Alright, no need to shout!" fumed Sidney, "I was just asking a question." "But you've asked me over a hundred times now, and it gets so annoying," grumbled Sidney's driver. "Please don't ask me again, just sing a little song like you did earlier." "Song? Uh, what song?" asked Sidney, but then he remembered. "Oh yes, that song!" and he started to sing. "Ha ha ha, he he he, a very special job for me. All the way to Duck's branch line, to help with the- oh, uh… um, what are we doing on the branch line again?" "The Little Western extension project." his driver answered soothingly, but with fury in his voice. "Oh yes, thank you driver." and Sidney continued on his way, while singing away his song. "Ha ha ha, he, he, he, a very special job for me…" By now, the engines at the Little Western Extension project were having a rest and little work was being done. Oliver was exhausted, his face was as red as Mike's paintwork and he had barely gotten any rest, so now was the time for him to do so. "I've had quite enough work for one day Toad." murmured the 14xx auto tank engine. "I know it's tiring Mr. Oliver, but you shouldn't give up now," smiled Toad encouragingly, "I'm sure Mr. Sidney will be here soon." "Huh, I can assure you he won't," grumbled Oliver, "he's got a short term memory and is sure to run into trouble." "Don't worry, everything will be fine I can presume," said Toad firmly, "and do please stop grumbling about Sidney." "I'll try, Toad." Oliver muttered under his breath, but he still wasn't sure. Sidney, on the other hand, was still chuffing along the Main Line singing his little tune, while trying to reach his destination. "Ha ha ha, he he he, a very special job for me. All the way to uh… Oh, I've forgot where I'm supposed to be going." huffed Sidney. "The Little Western!" answered his driver, albeit fuming a little. "Oh yes, thanks." laughed Sidney, then he saw Paxton pulling trucks of stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry. "Hello Sidney," tooted the little diesel, "where are you off to?" "To the Little Western." came the response. "Ooh, that sounds exciting," acknowledged Paxton, "but do you even know the way there?" "The way? Um, I think so." replied Sidney firmly. "Well, if you need any help, just ask me, I could give you directions if you want." offered Paxton and he oiled away. "Wait, Paxton? Wait, come back!" cried Sidney as he reversed down the line to follow Paxton, he eventually pulled up alongside the green diesel. "Uh… where are you going with those stone trucks?" "To the docks," replied Paxton, "but you're supposed to be going to the Little Western like you said." "What? Did I say that?" asked Sidney, puzzled. Paxton chuckled. "Yes, you told me you were, don't you remember?" "I uh…" Sidney pondered. "Sorry Paxton, but I don't." "Well don't worry, I'll give you directions then," Paxton volunteered. "Okay, so first you- Huh?" But Sidney had already left. "Hey Sidney, come back! I haven't finished explaining!" cried Paxton, but Sidney was already reversing down the line, thinking he knew where to go. "Now I know exactly where I'm going." he said confidently, but little did he and his driver know that they were heading towards the Blue Mountain Quarry, where Paxton had been earlier. Sidney oiled into the quarry, where the narrow gauge engines were hard at work. Um, is this our destination? Sidney thought to himself. Peter Sam was shunting stone hoppers nearby when he saw Sidney. "Oh, hello Sidney, what brings you all the way down here?" asked the narrow gauge engine. "Hello Peter Sam, I've been sent to work on Duck's branch line, but I think I got lost and took a wrong turn." Sidney explained sheepishly. "Haha, no worries," chuckled Rheneas as he pulled up alongside Peter Sam. "We all know you've got a short-term memory Sidney." "Short-term memory!" exclaimed Sidney. "Wait, how did I end up here?" Peter Sam laughed. "Do you need any help Sidney?" asked Rheneas. "Help? With what?" "Help to Duck's branch line, I could give you directions if you like." "Uh, okay then." and Rheneas gave Sidney directions. "Thanks for the help Rheneas." smiled Sidney and he reversed out of the quarry. "Anytime Sidney," replied Rheneas and he chuckled. "Sidney can be funny sometimes, can't he?" he whispered to Peter Sam. "He certainly can." The latter agreed. As he was travelling towards his destination, Sidney was trying to keep in mind what Rheneas had told him. He eventually came across another junction, this time there were three tracks; the track on the left headed towards Maron, the track in the middle led to Kellsthorpe and the one on the right led to where Hiro's hideout was located. "Uh… um, now where do we go?" Sidney had forgotten what Rheneas had told him and was now unsure of what line he had to take, but he made a decision. "Hmm I know, I'll take the track on the right, surely that's where Duck's branch line is." and with that, Sidney headed down the line that led towards Hiro's hideout. Meanwhile back on Duck's branch line, Oliver was at Arlesburgh West, he sighed as his trucks were being loaded with ballast from the hopper. "Thanks for the ballast, Rex." said Oliver meekly. "No problem," replied Rex, but he noticed the Great Western engine's glum expression. "Uh, what's wrong Oliver? You're normally more cheerful then this." "Well Rex, me and the others are starting to feel restless and overworked because of all the work on the Little Western Extension project and the Fat Controller has arranged for another engine to help, but he's a very forgetful diesel and will easily lose track of where he's supposed to go." "I see," muttered Rex, "what's his name?" "His name is Sidney." Oliver replied. "Sidney," pondered Rex, "I'll keep that name in mind, is he a friendly engine by any chance?" "Well yes he is friendly," observed Oliver, "but forgetful like I said before." "Well at least it's not an engine that is always grumbling like Mike," chortled Rex, Mike heard him and scowled. "But you know, it would've been nicer if that blue traction engine Fergus could return, he was such a nice little engine last time I met him." "I know, but it's a different engine this time and he's surely going to run into trouble." puffed Oliver. "He'll come eventually I can assure you," smiled Rex, "anyway, don't you have ballast to deliver?" "Oh yes, of course Rex!" Oliver whistled as he departed the junction, still feeling sorrow. By now, Sidney was in Hiro's hideout squirming the place, nothing but trees surrounded the area. "Driver, where are we?" Sidney asked his driver. "I don't know," came the reply, "it seems as if we've ended up in some unknown landmark." "But how will we get to our destination now if we're lost?" asked Sidney. "I don't know, besides you were the one who came all the way down here." retorted his driver. "Me?" exclaimed Sidney. "Wait, how did I end up here?" His driver scoffed and decided… "I'll go and get help," and he took his mobile phone out of his pocket, but unluckily for him, he had no signal. "Oh great, no signal!" The driver grumbled. "Well Sidney, it seems as if we're lost and no engine will find us, I can assume this place is abandoned." Sidney groaned. "Aww, I'll never see my friends again; Percy, Paxton, Norman…" "Oh don't worry, you'll be found eventually," soothed the driver, "I'm sure the Fat Controller will get a search party in order soon." "I hope so." muttered Sidney doubtfully. Back at the Little Western Extension project, the engines continued working with or without the extra help needed. Sidney still hadn't arrived and because of this, the engines refused to work any more. "'Tis is it, I'm done!" snapped Donald. "Och, but we can't give up noow, let's get back ta work!" demanded Douglas. "I'd say you should get a little rest Douglas," suggested Duck, "with Sidney's absence and still no more help, we're restless." "I agree with Duck on that note," huffed Oliver as he pulled into the yard with the ballast hoppers. "I'm overworked severely." "We all are Oliver," Duck observed, "and that is why I'm letting you all have a rest." Douglas sighed. "I suppose I'll be needin' that rest." he muttered to nobody in particular. "Uh dinna mind me askin' ye Duck, but hoow long will we rest for? Is it until Sidney arrives?" "Well, anytime necessarily," replied Duck, "perhaps if Sidney doesn't arrive, the Fat Controller is sure to send another engine along, not to mention that there's hundreds of engines on this island that could help and some may be currently unavailable right now." "Let's just hope that will be the case." muttered Oliver with distrust. Back at Knapford station, the Fat Controller was in his office doing paperwork when his telephone rang. "Oh, bother that telephone!" grumbled the Fat Controller as he put it to his ear. "Hello! What's that? Sidney hasn't arrived at Duck's branch line? Overworked engines?! I'll be there straight away!" and he put down the phone. "Oh, why did I choose Sidney to help with the extension project?" The Fat Controller groaned as he climbed aboard Winston. "Come on Winston, we have to get to the Little Western immediately." Winston woke up with a start. "Oh uh, y-yes sir." he murmured as his owner drove him away. As they were driving along however, the Fat Controller had a deep, but worried thought inside. Where could Sidney be? he thought in his mind, but he had no idea of where the forgetful blue diesel could be. "Oh, I do hope Sidney hasn't gone missing." "Is anything up sir?" asked Winston overhearing the Fat Controller. "Yes Winston," replied the latter, "I'm having some slight feelings that Sidney has gone missing." "I'm sure he'll be fine sir." said Winston with solace. "I do hope so," muttered the Fat Controller this time quiet enough for Winston to be unable to hear him, but then he sternly spoke up. "Even if Sidney is missing, then I'll have to arrange a search party." "Good idea, sir." Winston complimented. "Okay Winston, I know you're just helping and backing me up and all, but I really don't need any of that right now," scoffed the Fat Controller, "this is a serious matter and regardless whether Sidney is lost or not, it's still best to check anyway." "Of course sir." chuckled Winston teasingly, but the Fat Controller didn't hear him. As they arrived at the Little Western extension, the Fat Controller Characters * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Murdoch * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Winston * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Rex * Harold * Captain * The Fat Controller * Fergus (does not speak) * Norman (does not speak) * Bert (does not speak) * Mike (does not speak) * Neville (cameo) * Hank (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Percy (mentioned) * Hiro (mentioned) Locations * The Little Western Extension * Knapford * The Fat Controller's Office * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Blue Mountain Quarry * Hiro's Hideout * Sodor Cement Works (flashback) * Brendam Docks (mentioned) * Maron (mentioned) * Kellsthorpe Road (mentioned) * The Other Railway (mentioned) Trivia * Flashbacks from the first season story, Fergus and the Small Engines are used. References to said episode are also made. * This was the final episode of The Adventures on Sodor before the series was cancelled in June 2018. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor